Black Menthol Supercorp Sanvers
by xadorepick
Summary: Lena Luthor is a famous celebrity in National city and gets herself involved with some shady business that she didn't sign up for but is worth it because there's one person who makes her want to continue taking this risk. It all happened when she became a runaway bride. Hello Supercorp!
1. characters

**Main characters**

 **Lena Luthor**

Lena Luthor is a famous celebrity in National City; she is well known for her lesbian role in one of the most popular television shows _'Mafia 69'_. She is engaged to the famous photographer _'James Olsen'_. However, she realises that she doesn't actual know James that much at all and falls in love with someone who is dangerous and can put her life at a risk.

 **Kara Danvers**

Kara Danvers works part time as a waitress at Alex's restaurant; her sister. She also has a full time job that only Alex knows what it is. Her parents have all gone and she only has her sister left. No one knows much about Kara except that she likes to smoke black menthol now and then when she gets stressed. What is she going to choose; her career or her relationship?

 **Alex Danvers**

Alex Danvers owns a small restaurant in National City but little does people know that there is shady business going on at that place. She is Kara Danvers older sister and best friend. She also falls in love with one of her customers who comes and dine with different woman every night.

 **Maggie Sawyer**

Maggie Sawyer is a well known cop in National City. Her interests are catching bad guys and hanging out with lots of hot woman. she flirts with Alex often and finds her self actually falling for this woman.

* * *

Hope you guys like the charaters

p.s. Kara isn't supergirl

p.s.2. come talk with me in twitter! #blackmentholau


	2. intro

Intro

'BANG' the sound of a gunshot occurred at the parking lot. The guy in front of her fell to the floor before alternately bleeding. She walked up to the guy before using her foot to check if he's dead or not. _Kara_ smiled to herself and went to her car before throwing her gun to the backseat and drove off as fast as she could.

This wasn't what she planned to do when she was a kid; it has made her become a cold hearted person who doesn't care about anyone else except herself and her sister. Being a hitman isn't hard for her anymore; just give her the details of the person and she can kill them without anyone being able to catch her.

"Hey Alex" Kara called Alex while she was stuck on a red light

"Did you get the job done?"

"Yes" she replied before putting Alex on speaker and started driving

"I'll tell the client and let them send the money to you now"

"Thanks Alex"

"Are you coming in for work waitressing today?"

"I don't think so, I don't feel really well" she replied with a big sign

"You don't have to do this anymore you know? I know you don't want to kill people everyday Kara"

"It doesn't matter anymore Alex; talk to you later i'm at my condo now. I love you" Kara replied and hung up before opening her condo door.

She sat down on the floor at her balcony before getting out a black menthol cigarette; whenever she feels stressed she always smokes as it helps her to relax. Especially the mint flavour from the cigarette makes her feel calm and slightly happy. She looked down to her phone to see a notification saying the money has been transferred to her bank account; she gave herself a small smile before getting up and picking up her car keys.

* * *

"I can't believe you are getting married today Lena!"

"I know right! I'm just so excited; I love him so much you know" Lena said while squeezing Sams arms like a little child who's excited to get sweets.

"Lena are you sure, I mean, do you think James is the one?"

"What are you trying to say here Sam?!"

"I mean, do you really know him"

"Ofcourse I do!"

"Lena...don't marry him" sam whispered before looking into Lena's eyes "He's cheating on you"

"That's not true, are you kidding… I mean how whe-" a drop of tear ran down Lena's cheeks before she ran out of her dressing room to see James; but little did she know who he was with. She bursted through the door before seeing James cuddling up with his best friend _Winn_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"Lena I can explain-" James tried to explain himself before winn came in and interrupted

"Yes Lena, he's cheating on you with me" Winn said while walking up to James and started to hug him; James didn't stop him but just stared at Lena instead.

Why me? What did I do wrong? Aren't I good enough? This is what she was thinking while tears staring dropping down her rosy red cheeks. She was always loyal to him; she would always choose him before work. She even cancelled a big opportunity to marry him today!

Lena grabbed up her dress before running away from her own wedding. It was heavily raining. All of her makeup was smudged and she knew she couldn't keep running forever; it was too cold and the heels were killing her. She found herself in the middle of the road before looking left and knew this was the end of her life. She saw a pair of lights from the car that was driving in high speed towards her. Her sight became blurry before she fainted on the road.

Kara heavily stepped on her breaks before getting out of her car. Who is this? Is she okay? Kara moved the persons hair out to clearly see her face.

"It's Lena Luthor, why isn't she at her wedding?" Kara mumbled to herself before carrying the woman in front of her into her car and took her back to her condo.


End file.
